LinuxAdvanced
LinuxAdvanced ist ein Linux-Live-System, das auf Debian basiert und speziell auf die Bedürfnisse von Schulen im deutschsprachigen Raum angepasst wurde. Entstehungsgeschichte LinuxAdvanced wird seit 2007 am Bundesgymnasium Rechte Kremszeile unter Leitung von Klaus Misof entwickelt. Ein wesentlicher Beweggrund bei der Erstellung dieser Distribution liegt im einfachen Einsatz ohne spezielles informationstechnologisches Wissen, sodass selbst Schüler der Sekundarstufe I ohne fremde Hilfe damit zu Hause arbeiten können. Im Jahr 2009 wurde LinuxAdvanced seitens des BMUKK und der UNESCO-Austria für den UNESCO King Hamad Bin Isa Al Khalifa Prize for the Use of ICTs in Education nominiert. Desktop Edition Den Schwerpunkt der Entwicklung stellt die LIVE-USB Edition dar, die direkt von einem USB-Stick ohne der Notwendigkeit einer Installation betrieben werden kann und das bestehende System nicht beeinflusst. Der Datenaustausch zwischen Linux, Mac OS und Windows wird über eine separate Partition mit der Bezeichnung DATEN bewerkstelligt, die in der Live-Version automatisch als Speicherort für diverse Programme vorgeschlagen wird. Des Weiteren ist die Distribution auch als DVD- und CD-Version verfügbar. Installation LinuxAdvanced kann über bereitgestellte Images oder über die DVD-Edition auf den USB-Stick übertragen werden. Sowohl die DVD- als auch die USB-Edition beinhalten Installer für die Festplatte als auch für die Bespielung weiterer USB-Sticks. Zusätzlich installierte Programme werden aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen bei der Installation auf einen USB-Stick nicht berücksichtigt. Seit der Version 9.2 können bestehende Daten und Einstellungen alter LinuxAdvanced USB-Sticks mit gleicher Versions Nummer beim erneuten Bespielen übernommen werden. Eine Datensicherung und -rückspielung ist somit nicht mehr zwingend notwendig. Funktionalität Schultypische Anwendersoftware (OpenOffice.org, Gimp, Audacity, GeoGebra, WxMaxima, ...) wurde durch selbst entwickelte Programme, die so genannten LA-Tools, ergänzt. LA-Share-Admin ermöglicht etwa den Austausch von Daten zwischen verschiedenen USB-Sticks im Live-Betrieb. Apache und MySQL werden bei Bedarf über einen Menüeintrag gestartet. Häufig benutzte Anwendungen, die standardmäßig nicht enthalten sein dürfen, können über LA-Apps-Installer mit einem Klick ergänzt werden. LA-Snapshot dient zur Speicherung des aktuellen Systemzustands nach einer Softwareinstallation - Benutzereinstellungen werden automatisch auf einer eigenen Partition gesichert. Über das LA-Remote-Access Tool kann ein entfernter Bildschirm etwa eines Schülers per VNC auf einen Lehrer PC bzw. Beamer übertragen werden. Das Einrichten des WLAN wird durch LA-Wicd-Config erleichtert. Das LA-Cleaning Werkzeug führt zur Löschung unnötiger Daten auf dem Home-Directory. Weitere Merkmale sind diverse Anpassungen für den Einsatz auf Netbooks, eine englische Lokalisierung, sichere Grafik-Modi im Bootmanager, VirtualBox für den parallelen Einsatz verschiedener Betriebssysteme sowie Wine für die Installation von Windows Programmen unter Linux. LA Teaching System Das LA-TS ermöglicht der Lehrkraft, einzelne oder alle Rechner zu kontrollieren und zu steuern. Typische Anwendungsgebiete sind das Projizieren des Desktops von Schülern, das Schwärzen der Bildschirme, das Sperren des Internets und der Dateiaustausch. Eine Prüfungsumgebung sieht zusätzlich das Blockieren von weiteren USB-Sticks oder UMTS-Devices vor. Das LA-TS kann ohne vorheriger Konfiguration durch einen Administrator sowohl im LIVE-Betrieb als auch im installierten Modus betrieben werden. Usability LinuxAdvanced verwendet die Desktop-Umgebung Xfce. Im LA-Settings-Manager sind alle Einstellungen und LA-Tools zusammengefasst. Als Schnellstartleiste wird standardmäßig cairo-dock angeboten, welche an Mac OS angelehnt ist. Als Icon-Set wurde Dropline von GNOME übernommen. Server Edition Eine Server-Edition steht als BETA-Version zur Verfügung. Diese ermöglicht das Anbinden der Clients sowohl im LIVE als auch im installierten Modus an einen zentralen Schulserver mittels LDAP und stellt neben einer zentralen User- sowie Rechnerverwaltung auch eine Remote-Software Steuerung zur Verfügung. Versionsgeschichte Weblinks * Die offizielle Website * Artikel auf computerseite-spezial (04/2010) * Ankündigung der Version 9.2 auf futurezone.orf.at (11/2009) * Artikel im LinuxUser Magazin (06/2009) * Bericht auf futurezone.orf.at (05/2009) * Reportage auf derstandard.at (05/2009) * Information auf OSOR.EU (05/2009) * Eintrag am Informatikserver Graz (04/2009) Kategorie:Debian-basierte Linux-Distribution Kategorie:Live-CD Kategorie:Freie Lern-Software